bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
Introduction Our male protagonist. A star athelete and regular "nice guy", Mike often finds that the girls who vie for his attention are the source of most of his problems. Personality Mike has always been the nice guy. He is quiet and intelligent, skilled at running, and well liked by his female friends. He's dutiful in his friendships, regularly helping with homework or other tasks. Appearance Mike is a Korat. Like others of his breed, his fur is short and blueish gray, and he has extremely sensitive hearing. Mike is most often seen clothed in just a scarf, and has worn three different scarves over the course of the comic. Initially, he wore a plain blue scarf, implied to be chosen due to matching Lucy's eye color. It was discarded when it became dirtied and bloodied due to Paulo siccing a crowd of girls on Mike, accusing him of being a cheater. Not long after, Mike began wearing a yellow striped scarf given to him by Tess, which, much later, was in turn replaced by a light blue scarf given to him by Sandy, who chose its color to match her ribbon. Tess was incredibly hurt by this. She thought they were friends. Mike has also been seen wearing a beanie and a jacket. History Relationships Mike and Lucy Mike became friends with Lucy in kindergarten. Lucy, by that time, developed a crush on him, becoming very dependent and attached to him. However, she'd project most of her meaner traits onto him, often insulting or even hurting him. Even when Mike began to like Lucy back, she would continue to mistreat him and push him away. Mike would try to play her insults and physical violence off as a joke, but started to realize it wasn't after Sandy said she didn't like Lucy through phone calls. During their trip to Acapulco, Mike started to feel angry towards Lucy after she broke down when he almost died, believing she was only worried because she needed someone to take care of her, and not because she liked him. Lucy then started to question her behavior around him, worrying he wouldn't be there for her forever. She would later confess her feelings to him, but by this point he had already started dating Sandy and no longer felt the way he used to about her. Their relationship would grow more distant, eventually leading to Mike avoiding Lucy for how she's acted around him. Although Lucy tried to restore their friendship, Mike later ended his relationship with her, calling her a parasite and telling her no one really cares about her. This causes her to break down, with further interactions with him leading to her attempted suicide. When Mike learns about her suicide attempt, he feels guilty and breaks down crying. After spending a semester at a different school, Lucy returned to Roseville High, seemingly better, although she avoided Mike. Mike feels guity about how he treated her and attempts to apologize, but Lucy claims that she doesn't likes him anymore and walks away. Mike and his family Mike lives with his mother, father, younger brother Chris and younger sister Haley as well as his pet Blur. He seems to have a normal and healthy relationship with all of his family members, though each have very limited ( if any at all ) appearances in the series. His mother works at a firm and his father is the manager of an unknown company. Mike and Blur His relationship with Blur is undefined as the blackbird is typically shown playing with Yashy while Mike and Lucy hang out. Links * Images tagged “Mike” on Candybooru References Category:Named characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Students Category:Males